


The Cost of War

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Family, Gen, Tragedy, chapter 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: After months of campaigning, Roy's forces have successfully taken down the king and brought peace to Bern. But Dayan knows the cost of war better than anyone.





	The Cost of War

Dayan watched, his bow raised and arrow nocked, as Zephiel slumped lifelessly to the ground and Dieck lowered his blade. It was only when he was certain that there would be no more fighting that day that Dayan relaxed his stance. As the king's last words faded into the night, Roy set about conquering the castle.

Finally, Bern's tyranny would be overturned, and if Roy kept his promise, the people of Sacae would be free to live as they pleased once more.

But what should have been a moment of triumph and catharsis was tainted with melancholy. They had lost people – good people, and far too many of them. No war was ever without its victims, and this one had had its share.

"Lord Roy," Merlinus said as the rearguard caught up with their main army, having received the messenger to say the castle was safe, "we must decide on our next course of action. We have the advantage, and we would be fools if we did not – "

Roy shook his head, his eyes haunted and face grim. Dayan understood; up until now, their campaigns had been waged without any losses. It was the boy's first time having to face the idea that his commands had led to the deaths of his friends. "Not now," he said. "First, we secure the castle, tend to the wounded, and… and bury the dead.  _Then_ , we talk about our next move."

"But my lord, we should press ahead while we're able."

"This is not a negotiation," Roy said, more harshly than Dayan had heard him speak before.

A sombre silence settled over the battlefield at his words. Once the castle was secured, its inhabitants all confined to a holding area until they could determine their loyalty, Clarine and Yoder started healing their injured allies while the remaining soldiers dispersed to retrieve the fallen.

Dayan immediately cantered to the side corridor where Sue had made her final stand. He had to be the one to move her body; it wouldn't be right for anybody else to do it.

His heart clenched at the memory. His granddaughter had fought valiantly to the last, bringing honour to herself and their people. When she rode confidently into the battle, all traces of the child she had been had given way to the veteran she had become. She had been one of the first into the fray, loosing arrows at the enemy with expert grace. Riding by her side had been a privilege.

But by the time they'd reached the first switch, they'd been overwhelmed, a few of their number having already succumbed to the druid's beserk. A tough skirmish had followed, and while they'd managed to pull through, Sue had fallen in the chaos.

As Dayan neared the area, he tugged back on the reins, and his horse slowed to a walk.

Dismounting, he knelt down beside Sue's body. She looked so young in death, her face more relaxed and carefree than he had seen it in a long while. He rested a hand on her forehead, ignoring the unnatural chill, and closed his eyes before reciting the death rites of their people. They spilled from him in Kutolahan.

Once he was done, he stood and lifted her into his arms. Clicking his tongue for his horse to follow him, he made his way back to the throne room.

He refused to let Sue's body out of his sight. His granddaughter would have wanted to be buried in accordance with the ways of their people, not those of a foreign land. Still, he had to return to Roy. While Dayan respected the young commander's need to regroup before looking forward, he would have to consider their next step soon, whether he felt ready to or not. And Dayan had to be there for that. Their time spent fighting together had proven that Roy was a good man, but he had to ensure that the young lord kept his word regarding Sacae.

It was his duty. He might not want to do it in that moment, but duty was most important when it was inconvenient or distasteful. Dayan knew that, and Sue had known it, and if the Silver Wolf was right, Roy was about to learn it too.

"Let the winds and the plains take and keep you," he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Binding Blade for the first time last night. I usually don't let any of my units die, but a few of them did in Chapter 22… including one of my favourites, Sue. (I've since realised what I did wrong tactically, but I'm not in the right state of mind to go back and fix it.)


End file.
